Various hand tools exist for applying, smoothing and leathering out joint compound during the construction of building spaces using so called dry wall or gypsum board panels. Where the joint to be finished is between two panels lying in the same plane, a planar trowel is commonly used. The planar trowel generally comprises a single thin steel rectangular sheet having a handle affixed thereto. Alternatively, a relatively wide putty knife may be used. Where two sheets of dry wall meet at a right angle, there is also available a trowel comprising a single thin sheet metal member that is bent along a midline to define two planar surfaces meeting at a fixed 90 degree angle. Again, a handle is affixed to the sheet metal member to facilitate positioning of the trowel in a corner joint and drawing it along the joint as joint compound is applied.
In many instances, dry wall panels are not oriented only at 180 degrees and at 90 degrees relative to one another, making it necessary for a tradesman to carry several trowels for accommodating a wide variety of angles. What is needed is an improved design for an adjustable hinged corner trowel.